To process more and more data transmitted via network architecture such as an Internet or local area network, number of servers has been increasingly linked to the network architecture to meet various kinds of functional requirements. Typically, those servers may be set in cluster to share a power source. For specific reason, i.e. a periodic maintenance or incidental troubleshooting, sometimes the users have to firstly shutdown all or part of the servers and then reactivate these servers after the reason is suppressed. Conventionally, a power management unit is applied for managing server powers and substantiated as a hardware device to interconnect a power source and the servers, which is controlled by a remote console through the network architecture whereby the user can conveniently control the power source on demand from a remote console by sending a request to the power management unit, i.e. cutting the power connection between the power source and servers. However, the power management unit is not only expensive for the public but also easily damages the servers with a sudden over-voltage or a current spike resulted from a huge fluctuation of the power source which is directly disconnected with the respective server one by one, by way of a power-control signal generated from the power management unit.
For the above-mentioned problem, an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) with a management architecture over multi-servers is built up by many manufacturers for compatibility with the products of each other. The architecture is developing with more and more functions. Now it comes out to provide a series of standardized commands, including powering up or down server in the IPMI one by one without usage of any power management unit. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method of implementing a power control command in an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI) is showed. In step 102, the user makes a request via a remote console. In step 104, sends out a power control command to the baseboard management controller (BMC). In step 106, the control module receives the command. In step 108, the control module defined in accordance with the IPMI specification, implements the power control command to the server in IPMI, i.e. powering up or down one of the servers. However, to power up or down the numbers of the servers on demands, the user still has to laboriously send each of the different commands corresponded with the servers one by one for many times. For example, if the user wants to power down a hundred of servers, then he has to one by one send all of the power down commands to the hundred servers from the remote console and it would waste lots of time. As aforementioned, either the power management unit solution or the IPMI consideration can only provides a limited capability on power management for the servers. Consequently, it is necessary to develop a management mechanism capable of actively controlling the power of all or part of the servers at proper interval.